Broken Love
by samlover1991
Summary: Lily gets attacked by a lustful vampire and Sam comes to the rescue. In the long run, will Sam be able to save her?


**Author's Note: this is my first fanfiction. I've been wanting to write one for a while so here it is!**

**WARNING: ****Non-Consensual Sex. Graphic Sexual Situations. Adult Language**.

* * *

"The library closes at midnight. I just need to research the Rodfield family history. I don't think it's anyone recently diseased that's haunting them." Lily said confidently.

"Will you or Dean be coming back to get me?" She said while gathering her things from the backseat of the Impala and putting them in her bag.

"Me," Sam said with a smile.

"I'm going to grab a drink, your only going to be here for an hour, i don't see the point in going all the way back to the hotel." He said still smiling.

Sam has known Lily since they met working on a case two years ago in Portland Oregon, an awful string of unexplained murders caused by the vengeful spirit of a tortured little girl from the 1700's. Lily has be traveling around the country with Sam and Dean ever since. Sam would never admit it but he has always like Lily since the day they met. Sam's crush has never gotten in the way of a hunt, but it had made things harder for him when it came to her handling a dangerous situation on her own. He hated the thought of anything bad ever happened to her.

"Alright, I'll see you at midnight" Said Lily smiling through the open window of the Impala.

"See ya." Sam said before putting the car in drive and driving away.

* * *

**11:50 pm**

After an hour of research, Lily gathered her belongings and headed out the exit of the library. She walked out the door expecting to see Sam parked in front of the entrance to the library, but he wasn't there. She figured he might have parked somewhere else forgetting where the entrance was. Lily walked around the library for a few minutes, confused at the fact that Sam was no where to be found. She turned abruptly as she heard a 'thud' come from behind her. She was scared. The noises began to get louder and grew closer. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Sam.

"FUCK!" She exclaimed as the call went to voice mail.

_'hey it's Sam, leave a message'. _She waited for the 'beep'.

"Hey Sam, it's Lily. I don't know where you are, but I'm scared. I think some one is following me. call me when you get this, please hurry." Lily said with fear on her voice.

_'Sam where are you' _Lily thought as she was about to cry.

* * *

**-SAM-**

"Hey buddy, were about to close." Said the bar tender getting Sam's attention.

"What? What time is it?" Sam questioned as he had been preoccupied by his laptop doing research of his own.

"It's about two minutes til midnight." said the bar tender.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed, gathering his things and rushing out the door of the bar.

He pulled out his phone to call Lily and apologize for running late when he saw he had a missed call and a voice mail. It was from Lily.

_"Hey Sam, it's Lily. I don't know where you are, but I'm scared. I think some one is following me. call me when you get this, please hurry." _

Sam had a horrified look on his face. This is exactly what he never wanted to happen. If anything happened to Lily, he would never forgive him self. Sam ran to the Impala, revved the engine and sped off heading to the library.

* * *

**-LILY-**

Lily walked as quickly as she could towards the entrance of the library. She prayed that she was over reacting, just being paranoid. She jumped when she felt someone grab her by he shoulder twisting her around. She was horrified, looking up at the white faced figure that had a hold of her. She squirmed but couldn't break free.

"What's wrong sweet heart? Don't wanna play?" the tall man said with a wide and evil grin.

"Stop! Let me go!" Lily yelled fighting to break free.

"Ha, sorry sweetie you look took delicious, i think i want a taste." he grinned that same evil grin.

He grabbed Lily by the throat and threw he up against the wall of the library. She grabbed the arm grasping her neck trying to pull it off. It was hopeless. He had her pinned and there was nothing she could do. With his other hand, he rubbed his fingers through her scarlet hair. He traced his fingers down her neck then to her chest. with one motion he ripped off her flannel shirt, exposing her maroon lace bra. He rubbed his hand down her body running his sharp nails down her stomach drawing blood til he got to the edge of her mini skirt. He swiftly tore off the jean skirt along with her white lace thong. As he took off his pants, he rubbed her pussy, getting her ready for his violation. Lily let out a groan in discomfort. He threw her on the concrete and mounted her.

"Help!" she screamed hoping someone would hear her but there was no one in sight.

She fought to get free from his grip and failed. Spreading her legs with his own, he positioned himself and forcefully plunged himself into her. He was rough. Thrusting himself in and out of her. The pain was excruciating. She way completely pure in that sense. Never been touched. She tried to scream but was unable to make a sound. His hand firmly around her neck. She could barley breath. Continuing to thrust in and out of her, he tilted her head exposing her neck and bit down, draining her of every ounce of blood she had. Her eyes began to grow heavy. She was going to pass out. Looking up crying still trying to get free, she heard a loud gun shot and the creature attacking her slumped over, dead. It was Sam.

"Lily!" she heard then everything went black.

* * *

**-SAM-**

Sam took Lily in his arms. Tears were running down his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. He ran to the Impala. With one hand he opened the passenger door and gently sat her on the seat and shut the door. He ran to the driver side door and jumped in. He drove as fast as he could to wards the Motel 8 that they were staying at. he pulled out him phone and called Dean.

"Dean, I'm about to pull up have the door open. its Lily she's hurt." he said in a frantic voice.

"Sam what happened!" Dean said with a worried voice.

"I'm here, ill explain when i get inside open the door." Sam said, tears in his eyes and a heart full of fear.

Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side door. He threw it open and scooped up Lily in his arms. Dean at the door, he saw Lily. She was covered in blood, she was in a bra and a bra only. she had deep scratch wounds in her side and a deep bite mark on her neck. she had lost a lot of blood. Sam ran into the motel room, unconscious Lily in his arms. He ran directly to the bathroom.

"Dean get me a pillow." Sam yelled from the bathroom.

Dean did so. Sam placed the pillow under Lily's head as he laid her on the bathroom floor. He grabbed the first aid kit that they take on the road with them. After wiping all the blood from her wounds, he grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and cleansed them. Sam pulled out the surgical needle and thread and carefully stitched her up.

A few moments later after they bandaged Lily up and laid her gently in her bed, Sam began to explain what happened to Dean. Sam was still frantic. He wasn't crying any more, though the signs that he was were still there.

"Dean this is all my fault!" Sam cried out cradling his face in his handle.

"What exactly happened?" said Dean.

Sam sighed. "Well I had dropped her off at the library around 11:00Pm. She wanted to do some research about the case and I was supposed to meet her back there a little bit before midnight. So til then I went to Larry's Tavern on Davenport Avenue. I only had like three beers and I guess I got distracted by my own research because the bar tender said they were about to close. I ran out to the car and was about to call Lily and tell her I was on my way but I had a voice mail from her saying he was scared and she felt like she was being followed. I drove as fast as I could to get to her. I got there and she was being attacked by one of those blood-sucking freaks. I blew it's fucking head off. Dean if she's not okay I'm not sure ill be able to handle it." Sam said as the tears began to flow again. He placed his face in his hands and began to sob.

"Sam its not your fault. How were you supposed to know that something was going to happen. Lily will be fine. She just needs to rest." dean said hoping Sam would relax.

Dean knew how much Sam cared for Lily and how much he must be hurting right now but it wont do either of them any good if he is freaking out.

"I know its not my fault, but i didn't exactly get there on time. If I had this would have never happened." Sam said, his eyes filled with guilt.

"She will be okay Sam, I promise. Now, she's probably not waking up tonight and its been long hard night for all of us. We could use a good nights sleep. Lay with Lily, just in case she wakes up. We don't want her freaking out." Dean said as he stood up and walked to his bed.

"Okay, be there in a minute" Sam said heading to the bathroom.

Sam walked the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He started to think. _'How could i let this happen. I should have just stay just stayed there with her. God knows I wanted to. I don't like her doing anything alone, without me there, keeping her safe. I know she will be better soon, but that's just not good enough. This shouldn't have happened at all..."_

* * *

**-LILY-**

_"STOP, STOP, GET OFF ME!" _

That horrific experience flooded her dreams. Tearing through her mind. She was tossing and turning. The fear in her mind showed fiercely on her body. The screams in her head came out her mouth in whimpers and whines. The noise and movement woke Sam up. He quickly turned to Lily, gently shaking her.

"Lily, Lily, wake up!" Sam said in a hushed tone trying to wake her from her horrific slumber.

Lily jumped up in the bed with a loud gasp. Tears pouring from her eyes. She looked over and saw Sam sitting right next to her in her bed.

"Oh Sam!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Lily it's okay, I'm here" said Sam scooping her up and setting her in his lap.

Sam grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around Lily. She was completely naked so that her wounds could breath. Lily was crying uncontrollably. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'll never leave you alone, never again" Sam whispered softly.

The next morning Dean woke to find Lily asleep with Sam's arm wrapped tightly around her. All dean could do is smile.

Not soon after, Sam woke up. When he realize the way him and Lily were laying, he smiled, took a deep breath and sat up. The smile never left his face. Sam got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where he found Dean enjoying to a hot cup of coffee.

"Morning." Sam said in a loud yawn.

"Morning. So I'm guessing Lily woke up." Dean said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, I woke up and she was freaking out. I think she was having a nightmare. I had to shake her out of it." Sam told Dean remembering how scared she looked.

"Shit man." said Dean shaking his head.

"Yeah, i know."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean jump at the sound of Lily screaming. Sam and Dean both jump out of their chairs and ran to Lily"s bed. Sam jumped on the bed and starts to shake Lily trying to wake her up.

"Lily, wake up, Lily!" Sam yelled, shaking her.

Lily stopped screaming and her eyes flew open. Her eyes red and wet from tears.

"S-s-Sam?" she said as she looked up at Sam who was holding her by her shoulders.

He pulled her up and into his arms and said "Yes Lily, its okay."

With Sam holding her, she felt content. Warmed by his touch. Lily loved Sam. She loved everything Sam was. She had ever since that day in Portland. He saved her. If it wasn't for Sam, Lily would have been torn to shreds by the vengeful spirit of that little girl. He had always protected her. Was protecting a his best friend? Or was he protecting the woman he loved. She wants to tell Sam how she feels about him but she didn't want to take the chance of losing her best friend.

Sam pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling? Are you light headed? You lost a lot of blood Lily." he said frantically with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." she said softly.

"Sam, he, he-"she started to choke up.

Tears streaming down her face. she started to sob.

"Shhhhhh Lily, I know, just breath" Sam said caressing her cheek.

Lily took a couple deep breaths and took control of her self. She looked around and saw that she was naked. She didn't think anything of it. She knew it was just routine to help the wounds heal.

She looked at Sam and Dean.

"Umm, can I get some clothes please?" she said with a weak smile.

"Oh, yeah I'll grab you some" Dean said heading to wards the dresser.

Dean grabbed some under garments, faded blue jean shorts and a red camisole. Sam and dean turned around as she slipped out the bed and into the bathroom. She stepped through the door and stopped and the mirror. She looked herself up and down, noticing the large hand shaped bruise that covered the whole length of her neck. She held her face in her hands, trying to hold in her tears. She didn't want the boys to hear her. They must be crazy worried already. She took a deep breath and began to put her clothes on.

After a few minutes, Lily walked out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean were both sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey.." she said in a soft voice as she sat down in between them.

"Hey." they both said with content smiles.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dean said as he looked at her bandages.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm okay though, I promise." looking at Dean with a faked smile, hoping he would believe her.

"Good, I'm glad. I hope your hungry. Sam made your favorite." Dean replied throwing a smile at Sam.

"French Toast?" said Lily with an excited voice.

Dean nodded. Lily let out a squeal of excitement. She quickly turned to Sam and said "Thanks Sammy!" and gave him a quick but sensual hug.

Sam's heart melted. Feeling her touch gace him goosebumps.

Lily jumped up and into the kitchen to enjoy her breakfast.

Lily tried to pretend that everything was okay. Though on the inside, she wanted to scream out in pain. All she could think about was the touch of that horrid creature violating, her taking her innocence. The thought had her stomach turning and made her nauseous. She was disgusted with herself. How would Sam ever touch her after what that monster did to her. She needed his affection more than ever. She needed to know she could still be loved.

Sam could see that Lily was in pain. She could pretend all she wants. He saw right through her. She had been walking around like a zombie for the past few weeks, lacking emotion. Sam hated seeing her like that. He wanted so badly to see her beautiful smile. He decided he was going to make that happen.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Lily sat at the kitchen table eating a late dinner.

"Mmmmm." Dean groaned, finishing the last bite of his cherry pie. That made Sam chuckle. Sam continued eating his ham and cheese sandwich when he glanced over at Lily and noticed she was fiddling with her salad, pushing the lettuce around. It look like she had barely eaten any of it.

"Hey, Lily?" Sam said getting her attention.

"Yeah Sam?" she said looking up at him.

"Dean is getting picked up by Bobby lher in a few so they can go over some information Bobby found on the Rodfield case, and I was thinking of going out to Larry's Tavern. Would you like to come with me?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sure Sam that sounds great." she said with a forced smile.

Its not that she didn't want to hangout with Sam. She loved spending time with him. It was just so hard for her to feel happy at all after that traumatizing night at the library. She will go and do her best to enjoy her self.

"Okay cool. We're leaving at eight." he said smiling

A few minutes later, there way a knock at the door. Dean got up and opened the door. On the side of the door stood Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, come in. I'm going to grab my things, then we can go" Dean said, ushering Bobby through the door.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said smiling and getting up hug him.

"Hey Lily how you been?" Bobby said putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily jumped. Bobby's touch had frightened her. She flashed back to that night at the library. She shook it off and turned to Bobby, stood up and gave him a hug.

"I'm doing okay Bobby, how are you?" she ask Bobby, looking at him with a painful smile.

Bobby didn't think anything of it. He just assumed the stress of the job was getting too her.

"I'm doing good. I can't really complain." he said checking his watch.

"Good to hear it." she sat back at the table.

"Dean hurry up, we need to go." Bobby said gesturing Dean his way.

"Alright, I'm coming." Dean grabbed his coat and they headed out the door.

"You guys have fun." he said closing the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to to get ready." Sam said as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, me to." Lily said

They both got up and rummaged through their bags looking for something to wear. Lily came across a dark green tube top, a pair light blue jean shorts and her purple high top Chuck Taylor's. Sam found a maroon flannel shirt, black jeans and his boots. Sam and Lily changed in front of each other all the time. Neither one of them thought the other ever looked. They both snuck a peek while the other one wasn't looking. Lily quickly put on some eye liner and lip gloss then threw her hair up in a messy, yet cute bun. She came out of the bathroom and Sam was waiting by the door. Keys in one hand and her coat in the other. He reached out, handing the coat to her.

"Are you ready?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, lets go." she replied with a contend smile.

* * *

They arrived at the tavern. Sam jumped out of the Impala and ran to the other side, opening the door for Lily. Lily looked up at him as she stepped out of the car and gave him a sweet smile.

"You look really good tonight, Lily." Sam said helping Lily out of the car.

"Really?" Lily looked dawn and started to blush.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah."Sam replied, smiling back at her.

"Lets get inside" He gestured her to wards the door.

They sat down at the bar in Larry's Tavern and ordered there drinks. Lily turned 21 that passed month, and didn't know much about the whole bar scene.

"I'll have a beer, and-." Sam stopped and looked over at Lily.

"Make that two" Lily smiled at Sam.

The bar tender handed them their drinks, eying Lily in the process. Lily quickly looked away. She felt the same fear she felt that day at the library. The way the bar tender looked at her, threw a frightening resemblance to the the horrid creature that attacked her. His eyed forced her to flash back to that night. The way he choked her. The way he violated her. Lily began to panting heavily. Lily felt a panic attack coming on. Sam looked at her with wide eyes as she quickly stood up ran out the door.

"Lily, wait!" Sam threw some cash on the counter and headed fast after.

Sam ran out the door. He looked left and right, but didn't see her. He heard cries coming from far right. He walk over and saw Lily with her head in her arms and her knees to her chest. She sat there shaking , and crying uncontrollably. Sam ran over and sat next too her, grabbing her into his arms.

"Lily what happened? What's wrong?" he said, her in his arms.

"I-I can't-." her words cut off by her sobs.

"Lily, you can't what?" he said , stroking her scarlet hair.

"I-I can't do this any more. I'm scared all the time. I constantly see him Sam, he's everywhere. I know he's dead but I just-."

"Lily Stop." he said grabbing her face.

They sat there in silence, Sam looking deep into her eye. Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He held her close. The kiss was sensual. Lily couldn't believe this was happening. She waited this moment since she met Sam. She kissed him back. Lily wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, rubbing her fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Sam pulled back, breaking the kiss. He looked in to her eye that were still wet from the tears.

"Lily, I should have never left you alone." Sam's eyes began to tear up.

He caressed he cheek."You don't know how much you mean to me Lily. I wish I could take your pain away, I-" Lily stopped him, placing the tip of her fingers gently on his lips.

"You can." she said with tears in her eyes.

She pressed her lips against Sam's, pulling him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up onto his lap. The kissing got heavier. Sam had his hands on her her ass. He rubbed her, groping her up and down. He slipped his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, gently rubbing her nipple. Lily slid her hands down Sam's back, gripping the bottom of his flannel shirt. She pulled the shirt up, breaking the kiss only long enough to get the shirt over Sam's head. Sam did the same to her. Sam stood up, Lily's legs firmly rapped around him. He pressed her up against the wall , slipping his hand down the front of her jean shorts. He slipped his hand into her panties and started to rub her clit. A low moan escaped her lips, still kissing Sam. Sam slowly pressed two fingers into her, gentle so not to hurt her. He pushed his fingers in and out of her, feeling how wet and tight she was. Lily moaned again, wrapping her hand around a wad of Sam's hair. Sam continued rubbing her clit, still fingering her. Lily felt her body tense up, the pleasure building. She pulled Sam into her, kissing him harder and harder.

"Sam." she said in a moan, trembling in orgasmic bliss.

Sam's fingers still deep inside her, working her through her orgasm. The fell limp from her pleasurable euphoria. He took his fingers out of her, took Lily off the wall and laid her softly on the concrete ground. Sam reached down and unbuttoned her shorts, slipping them off along with her panties. He leaned up and began unbuttoning his black jeans and boxer briefs, exposing his hard thick dick. Sam got down and stood on his knees between her legs. Lily sat up and traced the lines of his abs and chest with her finger tips. She admired his soft golden skin beneath her hand. She looked up into Sam's enchanting hazel eyes.

"Sam, I've never felt this way before. And I-."

"Lily.." he stopped her, looking deep into her green eyes.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you." Sam said, caressing her face with one hand.

"Sam you have no idea how long I've wanted to you say that." tears forming in her eyes.

She pressed her lips to Sam's and pulling him back on top of her. His hand wrapped around her waist. He pulled one hand down and positioning himself. He gently pressed himself into her. Inch by inch he pushed deeper into her, feeling her tightness around his rock hard member. Lily let out a loud moan. Sam grabbed her's hips thrusting faster, harder, deeper into her. Lily's body began to tremble, shaking with pleasure. She was breathing heavily, growing closer and closer to her climax. Her body grew tight.

"Oh God, Sam!" she moaned loudly.

Sam continued his pace, knees weak and body trembling. He gripped her hips, and with one last thrust, he came.

"Oh god." he moaned, falling limp down on Lily's chest. They laid there holding each other tight.

"I love you, Samuel Winchester." Lily said in a sweet voice stroking Sam's head.

Sam leaned up, smiled, and gave her soft sensual kiss.

"I love you, Lillian Miller."

=====================================  
**-****END-**

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
